Miraculous Holidays
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: The holidays, whether they be one's Birthday or Christmas, are always better with your partner.


**Day later then I wanted, but I decieded it was better this way, on the day after Christmas! Happy Pajama Day!**

***Dull background whispering***

**Huh? What do you mean that's only in my family?**

***More dull background whispering***

**Oh. Uh... Merry Day-After-Christmas, everyone!**

**(:)**

**Takes place after the Miraculous Christmas Special.**

* * *

December 26th, the day following Christmas, and the day scheduled for the Super Duo to exchange Christmas gifts with one another.

It was easy to sneak out; her parents catered every day in December except for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. The Holiday parties that went all month were hectic, and demanding much of her parents' attention, even though they wanted to be there for not only Christmas, but a few days besides.

This, however, was the first year that Marinette was actually glad they were gone because it meant she could sneak out to meet Chat Noir without them prying up into her room and demanding her attention.

It was the first year she had even known her partner had existing, but she already wanted to spend at least some of her holiday with him. He was her best friend, after all.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried as she swiped up her gift, leaping up onto the balcony as the magic covered her body.

She breathed in the cold winter air, smiling gently. Her yo-yo came out, and latched onto a gargoyle several blocks away, pulling herself off her balcony and into the large, surrounding city.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive at her and Chat Noir's favorite meeting spot; a secluded rooftop which overlooked the Eiffel Tower.

She loved the view; thankful she could keep it just to her partner and herself. It made her thankful for her powers and the days spent running across the buildings.

"Hi, Bugaboo!" Chat Noir greeted cheerfully, landing behind her, voice in her ear before she could register his presence. "Miss me?!"

"Kwamis!" Ladybug shouted, whipping around and giving him a haughty slap on the arm. "You surprised me! And you only _wish_ I did, I saw you just yesterday!"

"It was the day before yesterday." Chat Noir deadpanned, turning his nose in the air.

"It was at one in the morning on Christmas Day."

"One in the evening on Christmas Eve."

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me anyway~" Chat Noir flirted, tail weaving between his legs as he beamed happily.

"In your dreams." Ladybug sniffed, unimpressed.

"Besides!" Chat Noir said, waving his arms. "That didn't count! We were fighting an Akuma, so it's not technically us going out of our way to meet up!"

"This is the first time we've done this." Ladybug pointed out with a small smirk.

"Exactly! I haven't seen you in fur-ever! Literally!"

"You'll live." Ladybug grunted, though a smile tugged at her lips; she was enjoying herself. She always did when hanging out with her partner. "Anyway, I believe we came here on a mission? Or was that a huge excuse to hang out with me?"

"I'm almost worried that you're calling a gift exchange a 'mission'." Chat Noir teased, an eyebrow raising as if in a challenge. "

"Oh, you dumb cat, you know what I meant." The heroine snorted, shaking her head as she presented her gift; decorated with green Christmas trees on red wrapping paper. "Anyway, here you go!"

"Right!" Chat Noir took it in one hand and reached into his pocket for his gift to her. He grinned wildly when he found it, passing over to her. It was a small box, wrapped elegantly with silver wrapping paper. Just from the shape, Ladybug could tell that it was the kind of box most often linked with rings, though were also used for necklaces and bracelets and other such jewelry.

"Ready?" Ladybug grinned at him, preparing herself eagerly.

"Set?" Chat Noir smirked back, the duo exchanging a competitive grin.

"Go!" Both cried at once, fingers digging into the wrapping paper and tearing it off of the boxes.

Ladybug managed to open her tiny box first, revealing a beautiful silver locket shaped like a lotus, leaf designs spiraling across the casing. "Wow." She breathed, awed. It was evident it had been expensive and original. "It's beautiful."

A small smile tugged softly at Chat Noir's lips, the feline setting down the half-opened gift, approaching her slowly. "So, you-"

"I love it!" Ladybug laughed, answering his question before he completed it. "It's so pretty! It's obvious it cost a fortune; not even going to ask how you managed it!"

"I have my ways." He shrugged. "May I?"

Ladybug surrendered the chain into his hold, so that he could fasten the link behind her neck, letting the Lotus rest on her chest. Its chain was long enough to be hidden underneath the neck of her t-shirt in civilian form, which meant she could still wear it without revealing her identity if he ever saw her as Marinette. The little details, which he surely guessed at, were what really made it special.

Shame he couldn't use her gift in civilian form. Oh, well.

"Oh!" Ladybug said after the chain was clasped, shooing him away. "I want to see how you like your present!"

Chat Noir laughed, scrambling for the partly opened packaging. "Alright, alight! Forgive me for my sins!" He ripped away the last of the paper, grinning at the cardboard. "A shoebox! I always wanted one!"

"Dork." Ladybug snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "Look inside the box, for cryin' out loud."

He peered into the contents, staring in for about half a second before unleashing an excited laugh. "Wow!" The coat he pulled out was almost an exact resemblance of his own super hero costume, from the tiniest details. It had a hood in addition, small ears atop of the hood which would were hollowed, so his normal cat ears could keep warm, too. Of course, the coat lacked gloves and a bell. But, a small hole would allow the actual bell to appear, and his hands would be kept warm enough by his leather. "It's beautiful, Ladybug! Is this made of Batiste? And lined with wool?"

Ladybug laughed a bit, snorting. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." He chuckled, shaking his head gently as he pulled on the coat. "Woah! It's so warm! I could just sleep inside this for forever." He buried his nose into the fabric, humming excitedly to himself.

"Is it?" Ladybug said, leaning forward eagerly. "I'm so glad!"

"Snuggle fest!" Chat Noir yelled, grabbing her and pulling her against the coat before she could jump out of the way. "See? Soft!"

"Very, very soft!" Ladybug agreed, predictably pulling herself away. "I made it, remember? I know what it feels like!"

"Oh, I know." He grinned, because who else could make it so perfectly then someone who spent time with him every day? "And you did it _beautifully._ Just wanted to remind you of that, of how wonderful you are, and everything you do."

She stared at him, shocked by how easily he was able to say so. He was truly…_miraculous_. Such a wonderful kitten. He deserved so much.

"I love it." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a small smile. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ladybug said, touching the tiny lotus. "And I love mine too, it's so beautiful."

"Of course." He whispered, smile growing steadily, very pleased. "Merry Christmas, Bugaboo."

Ladybug decided not to chastise him for the nickname, instead preferring to wish him a wonderful holiday in return. "Merry Christmas, Kitty."

Yes, the holidays were amazing when they were by their partners' sides. And their lives were better when they could talk, when they could spend time with one another.


End file.
